


Arrow cave rules

by Arienhod



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are aware you have incriminating evidence just hanging on the wall, right? Good thing this thing wasn't there when we raided the basement of the club. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity turned the letter in her hand few times, noticing there was no return address, but then again she didn't really need it. She could locate him easily if she ever chose to do so.

Still, the fact he was contacting them after almost a year on the run made her uneasy.

There were too many variables... did someone recognized him? Did he need a new identity? She gave him few sets of papers, all in different names, that night before he left Starling city. Since Thea went to see him that one time when he was Jason he was down one false identity.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice made her finally look up from the envelope in her hands and instead focus on the man coming down the stairs. As always her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"We just got a letter... from Roy."

"You sure it's him?" he asked as he took the envelope from her hand and checked for the return address.

He was pleased to see it was missing; the kid was smart enough not to write it down, but still not smart enough cause he risked someone finding out he was alive by contacting them in this way. He knew for a fact Felicity slipped him an encrypted burner phone in the bag.

Felicity nodded, "Yeah, I recognize his handwriting."

"Why writing us a letter?" Oliver pondered out loud while his girlfriend muttered about outdated form of contact and untraceable e-mail addresses.

But once he opened the envelope it became clear this was the only way Roy could return what he once took with him. To be honest he didn't really thought about what happened to the list, but he was pleased to see it was still existing.

With one addition.

* * *

A month later an envelope was delivered to the small condo of one Dick Grayson.

In it was a photocopy of the same list he mailed to Thea's old loft where his old mentor now lived... With his girlfriend.

Before sending it back to the Team Arrow he write a line on the piece of paper he took from the Foundry wall before the police stormed the place and stashed it away to safety.

Now another line in bold red was added at the very bottom.

And the man that was once Roy Harper smiled.

* * *

At the same time the original piece of paper was framed and carefully hanged on the wall next to the elevator doors.

Laurel who didn't know about the existence of the list laughed when she first saw it.

Captain Lance however stared at it for few minutes before exclaiming, "You are aware you have incriminating evidence just hanging on the wall, right? Good thing this thing wasn't there when we raided the basement of the club. "

Felicity turned in her computer chair to look at him and shrugged, "It was, but Roy took it with him when he left."

"Left?" Lance slowly approached the center of the new lair where the computers were stationed, "The kid was killed in jail."

The blonde turned to look at her boyfriend, the very first city's vigilante that made Lance's job a whole lot more complicated, before turning back towards the police captain that stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"About that..."


	2. Chapter 2

No one was really surprised when a week after Felicity hung the old rules on the wall of the new lair a piece of paper was taped below with rules 11 and 12 on it.

What was surprising was the fact it was captain Lance who wrote them.

Oliver watched curiously as his sister took one of the pens Felicity kept on the desk, for a reasons unknown to him since she exclusively used her tablet and never an actual notepad, and walked to the new rules list to add something below.

The ping from the computer got his attention and he forgot all about it until few hours later when, once they returned from the mission, he walked past it to get to the medic area.

The addition on the paper made him gap at it and he just had to leave a comment below with a grumble, "She should have told me that right away."

Two days later a line in bold red decorated the paper and Diggle snorted at the sight of it. Those two were even worse now than they were before they got together.

The longing looks he learned to live with, this odd thing they apparently considered flirting was just weird.

"You have to admit she's right." he said as he walked past Oliver.

Laurel didn't understand why the rule 14 was made until Thea told her what Felicity had done while she and Olive were sparing.

The blonde laughed, leaned towards her friend and asked, "Isn't that exactly what Felicity is when it comes to Oliver."

Thea looked at Oliver and laughed too.

She laughed even harder when Felicity added little something below the rule her brother wrote down.

Rule 15 was by far the strangest one that ever appeared on the list and it had Thea write down three question marks below. But to be honest she wasn't completely sure what's the story behind it. There are some things about her brother's life that she just didn't want to know.

"You are killing out groove." Felicity commented to Laurel after she noticed the rule the Black Canary added.

She was pleased Laurel finally added something on the list too. When they first started the ridiculous notion Sara was still part of the team Arrow, but the younger Lance sister never wrote down anything.

"Do you think it's a possibility the rule will be followed?" Laurel asked but just laughed when Felicity gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Thea mumbled when she saw it and proceed to the training area. She had some pent up energy to get rid of and her brother was the perfect target.

First she'll pummel him and then write down rule number 17. Cause seriously... Oliver couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"Dig, this makes no sense." Felicity pointed at the paper, "Your rule is about rules."

"It makes perfect sense, unlike the one above it."

"Yeah, do you know what it's about anyway? Thea hadn't said and Oliver looked like a dear in the headlights when I asked him."

John Diggle knew better then to answer truthfully to that one, so he played dumb. Felicity didn't need to know that Thea told him exactly what she found and where she found it.

A week later Oliver saw Felicity obviously distracted by something while she was sitting in front of the large computer screen and seemingly performed a facial recognition search.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly thinking of the worst possibly scenario.

But his beat red girlfriend just pointed to the paper by the elevator and whispered, "We got busted. Repeatedly, as it seems."

Oliver just shrugged when he saw what Thea and Laurel wrote down.

Yeah, those rules are going to be broken.

Repeatedly, if he has something to say.

The night they got Andy was tough for all of them, but especially for Dig. He got his brother back, but had to face the fact the man he thought he knew was actually a complete stranger.

But the events that night showed him something remained the same.

From the original team Arrow, as Felicity named the three of them, all the was to this night... there was one thing he was absolutely certain of.

So before he got in the elevator and headed home Diggle wrote down rule 20.

And it was the one that mattered just as much as the notes Roy and Felicity wrote down on the bottom of the original rules.

It was the one rule he knew would never be broken.

Next day Felicity brought another frame and put the paper safely behind glass. The list was complete.

Some weeks later, when team Flash came to assist them with a particularly difficult metahuman, Cisco took a photo of the both sets of rules, after promising never to show them to anyone under the threat of being arrowed.

"We should totally write our own." he commented after taking a seat at the round table set in the lair for meetings like these. Meetings that included huge amounts of food, most of which was for Barry.

"What silly name would you give them?" Oliver mumbled and was instantly elbowed by his fiance.

Yeah, he finally took the rule 17 to heart and took you know what from you know where and went down on one knee. And he never felt happier in his life than in the moment Felicity said 'yes'.

"Good thing Joe isn't here to see them." Barry commented with a laugh, "He would probably insist we makes a list of rules for the house."

"Oh, like 'Queen-Smoak household rules'?" Felicity asked and started to giggle when Oliver instantly turned to stare at her in shock, "Yeah, I may have started to write those."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the new set of rules is now in place. Some will be broken. Repeatedly.  
> And cause this is just so fun to write I actually started to work on 'Queen-Smoak household rules'
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them.


End file.
